Inuyasha and the Celestial Maiden
by inurox22
Summary: While Sango and Kagome are away Inuyasha and the gang save a young woman from a group of demons. they bring her to kaede villages to recover from a sprained anckle and figure that was that. However things aren't always what they seem, plz r
1. Meet Sakura

Chapter one: Meet Sakura

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo were gathered around the Bones Eater well. They were awaiting the return of Kagome from the present. They had recently finished another battle with Naraku and Kagome had returned to the present to catch up on tests and restock. She had mentioned to them earlier that she might take a little longer than usual. Inuyasha was pissed at the fact that Naraku had escaped once again at the brink of death. He sat in a willow tree sighing and grumbling about how Kagome was taking to long in the present.

"Relax Inuyasha," Miroku said. "Even If Kagome doesn't take a lot of time, we need to wait till Sango returns before we go anywhere."

"Yea whatever," Inuyasha said turning his back to them. It had been exactly one year since the destruction of Sango's village and Sango had left the group in order to pay her respect to her deceased comrades and family, and the others had no idea when she might return.

'That Inuyasha,' Shippo thought, 'He has no respect for others feelings, he only thinks about gathering the jewel shards. Still I hope Kagome and Sango return soon,' he thought with a sigh.

Meanwhile in the Inuyasha forest a young girl ran through the woods. "Come here little girl," a demon said. "We promise to kill you quickly and painlessly," a second one sneered. The girl looked back, "Nyaa" she said sticking out her tongue. This infuriated the demons. "Fine then we will eat you piece by piece." The first one sneered angrily. The girl tripped on a root and fell. A scream pierced the noon air. . .

"Did you here that?" Inuyasha said his ears perked. He sat up his hand on the Tetsaiga.

Miroku nodded, "sounds like some ones being attacked by demons," he said. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and darted through the woods. He followed the sent of the demons until he saw the two of them surround what to appear to be a dome made of tree roots. "What the-" he said shocked by the sight. The two demons smiled at Inuyasha's presences. "Looks like we not only get the flesh of a young girl but that of a puny hanyou too," the leader said. A vein popped on Inuyasha's forehead. "Puny ey?" he said. He dashed in front of them and sliced through them with the Tetsaiga. "Impossible!' one of them squealed as they fell sliced in two. "Humph," he said resting the Tetsaiga on his shoulder.

"Well done Inuyasha," Miroku said upon arriving, Shippo riding on his shoulder. "Where's the girl?" he asked looking around. Inuyasha's sniffed the air. "I think she's in there," he said pointing to the root dome. Miroku walked over. "What is this thing?" Shippo asked hiding behind Miroku's legs. "Some kind of capture chamber I think," Miroku said. "I don't know, but whatever it is it's about to be cut opened." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha swung the Tetsaiga over his head and down at the roots. However, just as it was about to hit the roots the roots unraveled and returned underground. Inuyasha stopped himself just before slicing through a woman's body.

The woman's eyes fluttered as she awoke. Inuyasha who was standing over her asked, "Are you ok?" the girl's eyes shot opened, as she grabbed a stick on the ground and smacked him on the head with it. "Get away from me demon," she yelled as she held the stick up defensively. She spotted Miroku and she lowered her stick. "I'm sorry," she said as she bent down in a bow "I thought you were the demon who attacked me earlier," she explained. She tried to stand but fell. She winced in pain and rubbed her ankle. She was about 5' 8" and had long brown hair that was tied into two pigtails. Her eyes were a bright green almost emerald color that nearly looked like emeralds themselves. She wore a kimono with a pink top and a floral skirt. She appeared to be around 18. Miroku walked to her and bent down. "Is it broken?" she asked him. "I don't think so," he said. It appears just to be twisted," he said. She let out a sigh of relief. Miroku helped her up. "I'll escort you to Kaede's village," he said. She smiled. "Thank you," she said. "And by the way my name is Sakura." He smiled "You may call me Miroku," he said. "And he is Inuyasha, and that's Shippo," he said pointing at them. Inuyasha heard the bushes rustle he went to investigate but found nothing. In the tree two bright orange neko eyes stared down at the four of them silently following them.

After they arrived at the village, Miroku dropped Sakura off at Kaede's Hut. Kaede examined Sakura's leg. "Doesn't appear to be hurt that badly," she said. "Just stay off it for a day or so and it should be good as new" she said. Sakura smiled "thank you," she said as Kaede stepped out of the hut to get a bandage for her foot. Sakura turned to Miroku, "and thank you," she said "I don't know where I would be if you guys hadn't shown up," she said slightly sarcastically though Miroku didn't notice. "If there is anything I could do for you, just tell me," Miroku got a perverted smile on his face, "well there is one thing," he said. He held both her hands "would you bear my children?" he asked her sheepishly. Shippo jumped on his head. "You'll have to forgive Miroku," he said. "He asked this to every pretty girl he meets." But Sakura couldn't hear him. She fainted from shock and disgust.


	2. Trouble at the village

Chapter Two: Trouble at the Village.

Later that night while Inuyasha was helping out the villagers and Miroku and Shippo were at the field picking herbs for Kaede, the sky was darkened by a cloud of demons. In the forest an army of demons marched to the village where Sakura lay asleep. Miroku and Shippo were the first to feel the incoming demons they rushed back to the village to worn the people but by that time Inuyasha and Kaede had already known.

"Miroku help me set up a barrier," Kaede said. Miroku nodded and clapped his hand together. Then both Kaede and Miroku began uttering a barrier incantation. Once the barrier was set up Kaede looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha you must not leave the protection of the barrier," she said because once you do you won't be able to reenter in case of an emergency," she said.

"But what about the demons," Inuyasha protested. "Miroku can take care of them using his wind tunnel, and that goes for you to Shippo," she said. A roar could be heard from the forest as the first few demons began to appear. Despite her warnings Inuyasha stepped out of the barrier and got ready to attack using his tetsaiga. Miroku got ready to with his staff preparing to use his wind tunnel if necessary. Kaede kept a tight grip on Shippo as to not let him out of the barrier.

"This has Naraku written all over," Inuyasha snarled as he began his attacks on the incoming demons.

Miroku and Inuyasha went on attacking demons for a couple of minutes "How many of these damn demons are there?" Inuyasha said unleashing another wind scar.

"I don't know," he said, "But Naraku is defiantly up too something. Let's just hope lady Kagome doesn't arrive anytime soon."

"Wind scare!" Inuyasha yelled as another power full blast destroyed another hundred demons. His nose went into the air. "Damn," he yelled as he destroyed another demon, "Kagome's back." he put the tetsaiga back into its scabbard and leaped from tree to tree, however a group of demons blocked his way. "Out of my way!" he growled as he used his iron reverse soul stealer.

Meanwhile back at the well Kagome climbed out swinging a huge backpack over the edge. "Inuyasha?" she called. Suddenly she could sense the aura's of demons and the aura of the sacred jewel shard.

"Hey look brothers," a demon snarled "Before we destroy the village we can feast on the flesh of this human girl," Kagome looked back, she did not have her arrows she stared at the well but it was as if the demons could read her mind because at that moment he leaped over the well blocking her path of escape.

"Inuyasha," she called.

"Hold on Kagome," he called back. "I'm coming," he slashed through the demons but he made no progress. "Damn it! Get out of my way!' he said as he unleashed another wind scare.

"Hehehehe" the demon said as he leaped in the air.

"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha screamed. He arrived at the well but it was too late there was blood everywhere. "Damn it!" Inuyasha screamed into the sky. He heard rustling from the bushes he spun around, "Wind Scare!" he said as he blindly unleashed his attack.

"What the hell are you trying to do Inuyasha?!" a familiar voice sounded. "Some thanks." It said sarcastically.

Inuyasha blinked at Sakura, she was flying on the back of a two tailed cat demon, which looked just like Kirara only had a heart shaped mark on her forehead and a red bow around her neck, and was wearing a lavender demon slayer outfit. Riding on also was Kagome. She jumped of the cat demon and into Inuyasha's arms. He stood still shocked at what just happened. On a closer inspection he noticed that the blood on the ground was not human but demon. He looked up at Sakura. "Who are you?" he asked growling Sakura stood up on the demon's back. She front flipped off the back and landed graciously on the ground.

"I told you before," she said. "My name is Sakura. The question you want to ask is 'what are you?'" she responded. A demon appeared in the bush it leaped in the air. Sakura threw a strange looking sword called a boomerblade at it. It flew like a boomerang and returned to her hand. It was a small sword with a curved blade on either hand. "And the answer to that," she said as she threw the sword and its twin in the air killing ten demons on their trip, "is a demon slayer." she said.

"Wait a demon slayer?! And what about your leg?" he asked in response. She nodded as she dodged an attack and protected Kagome as a demon attacked. She looked at Kagome.

"We need to get her back to the village," she said. "She's a sitting duck out here. We can talk afterwards, ok?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded and loaded Kagome unto his back. They took off having little trouble from the demons.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said

"Yea what is it?" he asked.

"I feel the presence of a sacred jewel shard," she said.

"Wait?!" he asked as he halted to a stop. "Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded.

It's faint but defiantly there," she said

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" he asked somewhat mad.

She shook her head, "I didn't have a chance with you and that girl talking!" she said. "Besides you shouldn't blame me but this damn author!"

"Damn," he said as he slashed some more demons, "there are too many demons around here for you to just walk around weaponless, "I'll leave you with Kaede at the village and get them myself," he said. "How many are there and where are they?" he asked.

She closed her eyes thinking about it for a minute, "about three in total," she said finally. "They're by the sacred tree," she added.

He nodded, "hey Sakura," he said as he turned around but she had disappeared.


	3. Sakura's secrets revealed

**Chapter three: Sakura's Secrets Revealed **

"Come out Damien I know you are behind these demons," Sakura said walking by the sacred tree her two boomerblades in her hand.

"kyohohoho," said a voice said from the darkness, "my dear Sakura I'm hurt," he said, "after all this time I would come to think you would some more respect to my. . .children," the demon said.

"I could never respect anything made by a demon like yourself Damien," she said her eyes beginning to glow her body emitting a strange aura, "Attacking an innocent village!" she screamed angrily.

"Sorry miss but an order an order," he snarled as a bird demon came up from behind her. The large neko demon pounced on it.

Sakura spun around and pet the large neko, "thanks for the save there Kilela," she said. "Call off the demons Damien before anyone gets hurt, this fight is between you and me," she shouted.

"Ahh but the fun has not yet begun!" the demon said as he blew on a flute about ten demons appearing around her.

She rolled her eyes as if bored, "Damien you still persist using these illusions?!" she asked as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes just as the demons dove at her. Most went straight through her but then unexpectedly a demon struck her; she fell over forwards clutching her sides. "Wha-?" she said.

The demon smiled holding up his fingers in a wicked smile. Imbedded in the middle, ring and index finger were tainted jewel shards, "you see my dear Sakura," he said. "With these I can not only make illusions but true demons as well." He blew at the flute and smiled as many demons appeared. "The question is which demons are the illusions and which the demons are real," he said as the demons swarmed on the attack.

"Damn you," she said as she and Kilela had no choice but slash randomly at the demons, since they all had the same aura. Suddenly a loud crash sounded throughout the forest as the wind scare killed the demons Sakura was fighting. She turned and smiled, "hey Inu-kun," she said.

He blinked, "What did you call me?"

She shook her head, "not now," she said as he nodded and turned to Damien,

"So you're the one who created all these demons," he said.

The demon smiled, "Ahh I see Sakura made a new friend has she?" he jumped off the tree; he was 5'10" and hade short black hair with black eyes to match. He wire a dark blue silk kimono and held his flute in his right hand, "Yes my name is Damien, Lord of demons," he said, as he began to play again.

"Not this time!" Inuyasha yelled, "WIND SCARE!" he yelled. He smiled as the wind scare surrounded Damien. "What?!" he said bitterly as Damien emerged from the smoke protected by one of Naraku's barrier, "Damn it another one of Naraku's minions?" he asked. Suddenly a sword flew past Inuyasha; Damien managed to dodge Sakura's attack. But his flute and source of power was sliced in half.

"Noooo!" Damien screamed, realizing that Damien lost his power; Inuyasha unleashed another wind scare, this time hitting him directly cutting Damien into pieces.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted, "The village's barrier broke, and the samiosho are flying around everywhere!" he added.

"Damn!" Inuyasha said as he began to run back. But was stopped, with Damien's death all the demons became real. Inuyasha grabbed the three jewel shards Damien had and began to fight. Screams from the villages could now be heard. Sakura ran past everyone through the trees, "Sakura?" Inuyasha asked as he slashed through another demon, Sakura rushed through the tree tops leaving Kilela behind to fight. She arrived at the village in a few moments.

"Everybody stays back!" she shouted at the villagers she said as her body began to gain the strange green aura again,

"Sakura?" Kagome asked.

Sakura smiled then faced the demons,"enough1" she shouted. "She placed her hand on a small ornamental staff that hung around her neck. It began to expand into a full size staff. "ROOT SPEAR!!" she said as she slammed the staff into the ground. Vibrations echoed throughout the forest and village, followed by what appeared to be an earthquake. Spooked villagers huddled together.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted scared as he leaped into her arms.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha said to Miroku from the forest.

Sakura's wound bleed freely from her side but she took no notice,, suddenly roots popped from the ground and began attacking the demons screeches of demons could be heard throughout the forest, the villagers watched in shock not knowing who or what this young woman was. When at last the final demon was slaughtered by the roots, Sakura body stopped emitting the green glow; her body fell to the ground in exhaustion. Grabbing her bows Kagome ran to the girl.

"Hey Sakura you ok?" she asked as she placed Shippo to the ground, she saw the wound and turned to Shippo, "she has lost a lot of blood," she said, "go get my first aid kit would you Shippo we need to clean her wound." Shippo nodded and ran into one of the huts.

"Hey Kagome you guys ok over there?" Inuyasha asked as he and Miroku appeared.

"yea, all except," she stopped as Sakura's body glowed a strange white light balls of light escaped her body as she shrank curling into a ball, when at last you could see her body, she had the body of a young twelve-year-old. Kagome's eyes widened.

"What the hell is she?" Inuyasha asked.

"I-I don't know," said Kagome, "Inuyasha put your tetsusaiga away!" she screamed.

"She could be dangerous Kagome," he said.

"Don't be absurd Inuyasha," Miroku said, "after all she did save us and this entire village," he added.

"Then why didn't she tell us earlier about her power?" he asked.

"I think she was scared," Kagome answered, "scared of being killed by the villagers and stuff if they knew,"

"Feh don't be ridiculous Kagome there's nothing to be scared about," he responded as Shippo returned with the supplies Kagome had asked for.

"Maybe she doesn't know," Shippo said listening to the conversation as he approached them. Everyone stared at him waiting for an explanation. "Maybe she doesn't know what she is so she couldn't tell us." He added.

Kagome nodded, "yea, I never felt an aura like hers before the change, " she said, "but she's defiantly part human," she added, "her aura now is that of a regular human,"

Miroku suddenly looked sick, "you mean this is her true form?" he asked.

Kagome nodded, "yea most likely," she said. Everyone's eyes widen and grew cold as they turned to Miroku.

"YOU PERVERT!" they all screamed at him. Kagome began dressing the wound.

"Come she can stay at my hut," Kaede said suddenly appearing behind them, in her hands was Kilela Sakura's pet. Seeing that Inuyasha remembered something, "hey this girl said she was a demon slayer right?" he asked.

Kagome nodded her eyes widened, "she did!" Kagome said, "You don't think that she knows Sango do you?" she asked him, Miroku, and Shippo.

Miroku nodded, "it's very likely," he said, "built we won't know for sure until she either wakes up or Sango arrives." The four nodded as they placed Sakura's body on the bed letting the young girl get some much deserved sleep.


	4. The Girl With Two Names

hey guys i would really apreciate it if you reviewed my story

disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha no matter how much i wish i did. however i do own Sakura/Tara so no stealing! . 

**Chapter 4: The Girl with Two Names.**

Three days had passed and Sakura still hadn't awoken, "will she ever wake up?" Shippo asked Kagome that mourning.

"Don't worry Shippo she'll be fine," she said with a warm smile. She looked at the girl and gave her a sympathetic smile. She stood up and walked out of the cabin, "I'm going to see what Inuyasha is up to," she said. "Make sure Miroku doesn't try anything while I'm gone," she said with a small grin.

"Alright Kagome," Shippo said standing up straight as if a soldier.

Kagome walked out and searched for Inuyasha who was out in the field grumbling about Sango taking to long. Miroku who was helping Kaede noticed Kagome leave and walked to Kaede's hut. He sighed when he saw that she had not yet awakened.

"What are you doing here Miroku," Shippo asked suspiciously, not trusting his perverted friend being alone with a cute sleeping girl.

"Why Shippo I simply wanted to see how our young friend and savior was doing," he added, forcing the word young out with disappointment.

"Well. . ." Shippo was about to say when Sakura moaned. Her head moved sideways as her eyes began to flutter open.

"Sakura!" Shippo shouted, "You're awake!" he ran over to where she was laying.

Kilela stood and yawned her fur spazing out a bit as she stretched. Sakura looked over to where Shippo and Miroku were standing, "yea," she said with a yawn.

"Here," Shippo said holding up a flower, "it's for you,"

"Tara smiled as she took the flower, "thank you Shippo," she said, "but how long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"It's been about three days know," he said.

"That long?!" she asked.

Shippo and Miroku nodded as Kaede came, "ah young girl you are awake I see," she said. "You must be terribly hungry."

Sakura stared down at her stomach which rumbled very loudly. "Uh I guess I am," she said with a small grin her face red in embarrassment.

Kaede chuckled, "no worries I shall fetch you something to eat, after all you did help save our village."

Sakura nodded, "alright I suppose," she said.

Outside people were already gathering the news of her awakening spreading throughout the village. By the time Kaede finished preparing a meal the whole village was gathered around her hut. She walked in and found Inuyasha and Kagome had just arrived as well. "It seems you have become a celebrity here," Kagome said as the girl took the food from Kaede, and began to eat.

"I suppose but I really should leave," she said after a while as she finished eating. She tried to stand but couldn't the way the group were surrounding her.

"Oh no you don't," Inuyasha said, "you promised to answer my questions first," he growled.

"Inuyasha don't be so rude if it weren't for her I might not be here," Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha was taken back, "yea well how do we know she didn't bring them here? After all they showed up right after she arrived didn't they?! They had Naraku's scent all over them!" he turned to Sakura, his hand on the tetsusaiga, "now tell me do you work for Naraku?" he asked in a menacing tone, "did you bring those demons here?" he asked again.

Fearing for the girl Kagome steamed. "Sit boy!" she shouted as he fell face down onto the ground.

Sakura gasped, "No please don't fight over me," she said, "because, because he's right I did lead the demons here," she said as tears came to her eyes, "but I swear I did not mean to do it."

The group gasped at the girl's confession. Kaede walked to the sobbing girl placing an arm around her, "calm down dear child," she said, "tell us the whole story,"

Sakura nodded as she tried to calm down, "well I suppose I must start off by telling you guys my real name, "you see i'm not Sakura, at least not in this form, my real name is Tara."


End file.
